


Who's That Creeping in Your Window?

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sneaks into Lacey's room uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Creeping in Your Window?

Having crept past the front of her house, Danny stands beneath her window. He can make out a soft glow of light indicating that she’s home and awake. They don’t have plans for the evening, his mother having demanded that he remain in the house, upset about his many, prolonged absences over the past several weeks. Unable to tell the woman where he’s been going, due to the secrecy of his and Lacey’s relationship, he makes up stories of being at the library or spending time with Jo. The excuses, however, are beginning to fall flat, Karen becoming less susceptible to his lies.

In retaliation she gives him a curfew, reminding him of it every time he leaves the house. He has to be home by 8 PM on school nights and 11 PM on weekends. He can tolerate the 11 PM curfew as they have most of the day free in which to be together, but the weeknight time limit is unbearable. At school, with their relationship being as it is, they are unable to find but a few stolen moments behind closed door, the majority of their day spent doing their best to ignore one another. After classes have ended, his time is taken up by soccer practice and hers by her friends and familial responsibilities. That leaves them only a few hours to be in each other’s company, if they can manage even that.

Now Thursday night, Danny has reached his breaking point. He hasn’t been able to speak with her or see her in person since Monday evening. They’d spoken on the phone and sent text messages, but that isn’t enough. Among other things, he wants to see her face, smell her skin and hold her, none of which can be done over the phone. He’d wanted to sneak out of the house earlier in the week, but his mother had become vigilant, not only setting curfews and enforcing rules, but also checking on him sporadically though out the evening.

For some reason tonight luck is on his side as Tess invites his mother out for the night. At first the woman had declined, finding the task of keeping an eye on her son more important. Tess, through her brilliant means of persuasion had convinced her otherwise, talking Karen into leaving Danny alone for the evening. As Karen left the house so did Danny, sparing only a second to ensure her departure.

In his haste, he left behind his cell phone, only now realizing it as he stands beneath her room. That leaves him with two options: throw a rock at her window to signal his presence or climb up and ambush her with his company. The window is always left unlocked, so there’d be no barrier to his entrance. Grinning, he decides on the latter choice. Surprising Lacey, whether to frighten her or make her happy, had always been one of his favorite activities.

Grabbing hold of the drainpipe he hoists himself up, first using his arms then pushing with feet to scale the side of her house. He’s done it often enough that it no longer feels difficult, his many hours in the gym with Cole also serving to make the climb easy. Once he reaches her window, he balances his weight forward, releasing one hand to push the sash open and allow himself access. It gives away smoothly under his force, and he moves to enter, more than ready to be out of the cold.

He reaches his hand into the room, but stops suddenly when an all too familiar noise causes him to halt his movements. The sound comes again, a low breathy moan that can only mean one thing. For a moment he’s engulfed by jealousy, rage building in his stomach at the prospect of someone in her room touching her, making her moan out in pleasure. Before he can do anything rash, the rationale side of his brain chimes in. It reminds him that she’d never cheat on him. Breathing deeply as he forces his body to relax, Danny continues to listen, the anger fading when he hears no other voices but hers.

Chastising himself, he thinks about leaving in order to give her privacy to finish. He moves to do just that when once again he’s stopped by what he hears. Her voice growing louder, possibly indicating her nearing completion, Lacey moans his name, drawing out the letters as she continues with her masturbation.

Interest aroused, Danny moves forward with his original plan, returning his hand to the windowsill he begins to pull up into the room. It’d be very rude to ignore her call, he thinks to himself, grinning as he attempts to enter as quietly as possible. He glances inside, seeing that she’s wearing a short-sleeved nightgown, the bottom of which is turned up to reveal her naked lower half. Licking his lips, he pulls himself up further, creeping inside slowly. He’s grateful for the padded bench beneath her window as he places his feet on its cushions, their stuffing silencing his steps. His eyes returning to her form, he’s amazes that she hasn’t heard or sensed his presence, though it’s clear she’s otherwise occupied. Her eyes are screwed shut, one hand cradling her breast through her clothing as the other works her pussy, fingers moving rapidly.

Danny admires the view, his breath coming in short puffs as his penis hardens in his pants. Bending forward, to remove his boots and socks he places them off to the side then walks closer to her bed. He places one hand on the mattress, and whispers her name. Too wrapped up in her activities she doesn’t hear, instead moaning loudly as she rubs against her clitoris. He watches in amazement as she lifts her hand then brings it down quickly, slapping the sensitive nub before continuing to rub it in circular motions. Dazed, his gaze remains locked on her hand, looking on as she does it again, this time hitting harder as her back arches off the bed.

Groaning, he surges forward. One knee lifts onto the bed briefly as he reaches for her, grabbing each thigh firmly in hand and pulling her to the edge of the mattress. Lacey gasps loudly, tense and flailing in his strong grasp. Her hand leaves her pussy to pry at his own on her thigh.

“Lacey, it’s me,” Danny calls, sinking down to his knees on the floor of her room. The move puts him on the same level as her pussy, her thighs relaxing at either side of his head when she realizes who it is.

Lifting up onto her arms, she glares down at him, striking the side of his head with one thigh before speaking. “You asshole, you scared crap the shit out of me! What are you doing here?”

Danny runs his tongue along his bottom lip then inhales deeply to take in the scent of her arousal. He ignores her question and poises several of his own, “Is that how you like it Lace? You want it rough? Do you want me to smack your pussy for you?” His gaze lifts from her vulva to meet her eyes, cock twitching at the lust he finds in them.

Lacey’s jaw slacks, her lips parting with an exhalation of air. Eyes closing she moans, “Yes,” then tumbles back down onto the bed.

Inhaling her scent one more time, Danny moves forward. He begins by licking the length of her pussy, pausing at the apex to suck gently on her clitoris. Lacey encourages his actions, moaning his name as her fingers run through his hair. He sucks her harder before pulling away, her arm falling to the side to accommodate the movement. Lifting his hand, he runs his fingers along the path previously traveled by his tongue, gathering her moisture. He circles her clitoris, teasing, before raising his hand and bringing it down, tapping her flesh.

Lacey shutters, one leg wrapping around him as she scoots closer. “You can do it harder than that,” she says, hips moving against the bed.

Obliging her request, Danny brings his hand down again and again, delivering a series of slaps that leave her groaning as her pussy pulses, fluid rushing from her body. He drops his head down, hand moving to stroke her clitoris. Tongue parting her labia, he laps up the liquid then pushes it inside of her, fucking her with it length. His movements are firm, fingers pressing insistently against her as his tongue plummets her body.

Lacey trembles, her legs tensing around his head as her hands return to his hair, pulling when she feels her paramount orgasm nearing. Mouth opening wide, she gasps the breath becoming trapped in her throat. Her body seizes, back arched off the bed as her climax befalls her. Danny fucks her through her completion, tongue moving in her pussy while his fingers alternate between rubbing and pinching her clitoris.

Feeling her body slowly begin to relax, he stills, inhaling and exhaling deeply to catch his breath. He pushes her legs from around his body, parting them wide as he stands. Blinking her eyes open, Lacey meets his heated gaze. Her body quivers, arousal once again flaring at what she see; her eyes lower to track the movement of his hands and she watches as he unzips his pants, prying the garment open to free his erection.

“On your knees, Lacey,” he says. His hands stroke up and down his penis as he stares intently at her pussy.

She watches their action, licking her lips when she notices a bead of precome form at the head of his penis. She wants to lick it then suck his cock into her mouth, but resists the urge, choosing instead to follow his direction. Turning to face away from him, she rises onto her hands and knees, her nightgown pulled up and out of the way.

Admiring her ass, Danny caresses the soft skin, squeezing gentle before pulling back to smack her supple flesh. Moaning, Lacey bows her head, moving into his touch when he resumes stroking her skin. Taking his erection in hand, Danny positions himself at her pussy. He grabs her hip with his free hand then pushes inside, slowly filling her to the brim. He gives her a moment to adjust before pulling out, quickly making his way back inside.

Shuddering, Lacey pushes against him, meeting each of his thrusts and willing him to move faster. Danny does, his hips snapping as his penis pistons into and out of her body. Both his hands now grip her hips, working to pull her back onto his dick. They keep up their accelerated pace for as long as they can, Danny eventually sliding his fingers to rub her clitoris. It soon becomes too much and Lacey drags him over the edge, her muscles tightening around his erection and milking him dry.

Pulling out of her gently, Danny collapses beside her on the bed, his eyes closed and chest heaving with labored breaths. Falling forward, Lacey rolls onto her side to face him. Her eyes opened, but unseeing, vision blurred from the strength of her orgasm. Blinking, she focuses on his face, observing as his breathing begins to slow. Mustering up enough energy, she scoots closing to him, forcing one of his arms around her as she pokes him in the cheek, demanding his attention.

“I’m too tired for it now, but we’re going to need to have a conversation about you sneaking into other people’s rooms uninvited,” She says, snuggling up close. Eyes falling shut, she makes herself comfortable, reveling in his warmth.


End file.
